underfistfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Delgado
History Nick was born on December 14, 2044. Him, like his [[Jennifer(Jen)|mother]], was born in Doomsburg, Pennsylvania. He found out about his powers at the age of 8. When he turned 11, Nick went on a journey to found the source of each one of his powers. he went to Transylvania to train his vampire powers. Then, Nick went to Egypt to understand his mummy form. He headed towards his maternal grandfather to start training his wolf powers. afterwards, Nick went to Atlantis so he could talk to his 2nd biological father about his shark powers. Family Nick's parents are [[Eric]] and [[Jennifer(Jen)|Jennifer ]]. Powers Nick has the most forms shown so far. This is because he is 1/5 human, 1/5 vampire, 1/5 mummy, 1/5 werewolf, and 1/5 shark. Vampire This form gives him claws, bat wings, and fangs. Powers *Speed: Nick can run up to speeds of 90 mph. *Strength: He can lift up to 4 tons. *Bat: Nick can turn into a bat form. This also applies to any of his forms that are part vampire. *Lightning: Thanks to his maternal grandfather, Nick is able to create, control, morph, and redirect lightning. Mummy This form gives him a headress (w/ a red jewel in the middle), a scarab necklace, and mummy wrappings. Powers *Pharoah's Tools: These are two point-rounded hooks used for attacks. They are tan w/ blue stripes. *Pharoah's Cross: Nick can make a "x" w/ the Pharoah's Tools, and absorb the opponent's attack. *Pharoah's Tomb: After performing Pharoah's Cross, Nick puts the "x" onto the jeel, and shoots a beam. The beam turns into a pyramid, and keeps flying until it hits the opponent. Werewolf Nicks werewolf powers have two different forms. *Wolf Form: In this form, Nick is quadripedal. He looks like a wolf, but is all black. *Partial Form: In his form, Nick is bipedal. He is muscular, and has retractable claws (w/ fingers as backup). Powers *Speed: Nick can run up to 40 mph. *Strength: He can lift up to 4 tons. *Scent: Nick can smell things from up to a mile away. *Hearing: Nick can also hear things up to 4 miles away. Shark Nick's shark powers have 4 modes. *Shark Mode: In this form, Nick looks like a shark, but has a sharper dorsal fin. *Boost Mode: In this form, Nick's tail and legs form together to make one big tail. *Fin Mode: Nick's arms turn into shark fins. *Partial Mode: In this form, he has sharp claws, sharp teeth, blueish skin, gills, and a tail. Powers *Speed: Nick can run up to 10 mph. However, he can swim up to 80 mph. *Strength: He can lift up 200 lbs. *Scent: Nick can smell blood up to two miles away. *Sense: He has the ability to tell if someone is within 10 ft. of him by using air flow through his gills. Vampire/Mummy He looks just like his mummy form, but has sharp claws, fangs, and bat wings. Vampire/Werewolf Nick looks like his vampire form, but also has a tail, fury hands and feet, a dog nose, dog ears, claws, and a tail. Vampire/Shark He looks like his shark partial-transformation form, but also has fangs and bat wings. Mummy/Werewolf He looks like his mummy form, but also has a dog nose, fury hands and feet, claws, dog ears, and a tail. Mummy/Shark He looks like his mummy form, but also has blueish skin, sharp claws, sharp teeth, gills, and a tail. Werewolf/Shark Nick looks like his shark partial-transformation, with fury hands and feets, a dog nose, and dog ears. Vampire/Mummy/Werewolf He looks like his Vampire/Mummy form, but also has fury hands and feet, a dog nose, dog ears, sharp claws, and a tail. Included in his abilities is Nick's strongest attack called Werewolf Thunder Curse. It is basically a giant red ball of electricity, that when thrown, creates an explosion, the size of Atlantis. Vampire/Mummy/Shark He looks like his Vampire/Mummy form, but also has blueish skin, sharp teeth, gills, and a tail. Vampire/Werewolf/Shark He looks like his Vampire/Mummy form, but also has blueish skin, gills, sharp teeth, and a tail. Mummy/Werewolf/Shark Nick looks like his Mummy/Werewolf form, but also has blueish skin, sharp teeth, gills, and a tail. Vampire/Mummy/Werewolf/Shark He looks like his Vampire/Mummy/Werewolf form, but also has blueish skin, sharp teeth, gills, and a tail. This form's strongest attack is Atlantic Moon Lightning Curse. It is a bigger version of Werewolf Thunder Curse, but also includes the fact that it is so powerful , it could cause a rip in time. If controlled, it could create an explosion the size of Russia, and vaporize everything within its range. Alternate Forms *[[Nick Delgado(Timeskip 1)]] *[[Nick Delgado(Timeskip 2)]] *[[Nick Delgado(Timeskip 3)]] *[[Nick Delgado(Timeskip 4)]] Death *Coming Soon Gallery